2007-2017 Schindler (model: 5500) MRL Traction Elevator at Robina Town Centre in Gold Coast, QLD (Elevator 16)
General information This elevator serves The Promenade on Lower Ground 2 (previously Level 1) and was installed in 2007. This elevator used to be a Liftronic Unitronic MRL Traction, with Dewhurst, much like Elevators 14 and 15. In 2017, this recieved a modernisation by Schindler with 5500 equipment, and replaced: *Motor, previously Ziehl-Abegg (?), now 5500. *Door operator, having been replaced with the iconic Sematic 5500 equipment (although the actual doors are unchanged, and they previously had Sematic anyway) *Hall lanterns, previously Salient/Dewhurst Triangle, being replaced by Linea 100 latern sets *Fixtures, previously Dewhurst US91(-15), all replaced into Linea 300 *Internal indicators, previously LCD Dewhurst, replaced into Linea Vetro *Logic, previously NewLift Unitronic, replaced with Miconic MX-GC. The car and doors were left original (though the door operators were replaced, the doors were not) In 2018, the floor numbering of Robina Town Centre was changed. As a result, this elevator now serves LG2 through G, instead of 1 through 3. Location *Building name: Robina Town Centre *Address: 19 Robina Town Centre Dr, Robina QLD 4230, Australia *City: Gold Coast *State/Province: QLD *Country: Australia Basic information *Manufacturer: Schindler *Serial no.: *Speed: *Year of construction: 2007 *Year modernized: 2017 *Capacity: 1600 kg / 21 Persons *Drive type: MRL Traction *Motor: 5500 *Motor Control: *Selector: *Controllers: Miconic MX-GX (was Newlift FST) *Scenic: Doors, cab *Phone: Intercom, phone button *Status: Modernized from Liftronic *Usage: Passenger Door specification *Door type: Center-opening *Exterior door system: Sematic *Inner door system: Sematic *Door safety: Sensors (Panachrome) Fixtures *Hall station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler **Button series: Linea 100 **Illuminative: Yes **Separate up/down buttons: Yes **Floor indicator: Linea 100 **Direction indicator: Yes **Fixtures original?: No, were Blue Dewhurst US91 *Cab Station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler **Button series: Linea 300 **Illuminative: Yes **Separate control panel for wheelchair: No **Floor indicator: Linea Vetro **Direction indicator: Yes **Fixtures original?: No, were Blue Dewhurst US91-15 Floors serving *Floors served: 3 *Floor layout: LG2, LG1, G (due to character constraints, LG2 and LG1 are called -2 and -1 respectively) Trivia *Before mod, the indicator and hall lanterns were useless; the floor indicator (was Dewhurst) displayed only two asterisks (**), and the hall lanterns did not light up at all. *When pushed, before mod, the call buttons would usually blink repeatedly, as if the car was about to arrive at that level, as this was common practise for Liftronic elevators of this model. Since Schindler 5500 elevators do not blink the call buttons when the car is about to arrive, this glitch is virtually impossible. *This elevator does not have proper 5500 door sills; instead, it has standard Sematic Liftronic door sills. *This is the only pre-2015 elevator in the mall not to use Dewhurst fixtures (although it did not enjoy this distinguishment as a Liftronic). *This is the only elevator in the mall in which the indicator uses the same font as the buttons (although, like above, it did not enjoy this distinguishment as a Liftronic). *This is the only elevator with a voice guidance system in Robina Town Centre that has different announcments to what is usually expected in the mall (the voice says Floor 2 instead of Level 2, as Elevators 14 and 15 say, and Elevator is going up, instead of Lift is going up or Going up.) Videos Category:Elevators in Australia Category:Elevators